


Secret Santa 2019

by PickleandtheQueen



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleandtheQueen/pseuds/PickleandtheQueen
Summary: Kale and Caulifla meet their first year of school at uni
Relationships: Caulifla/Kale (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Secret Santa 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Full disclosure, I haven’t finished DBS so I’m hoping the characterizations are close!! I got distracted at some point before the conclusion of the big tournament at the end of the series as released so far.
> 
> Happiest of Holidays,   
> Pickle

Kale stared around the empty, depressingly beige cinder block walls of her dorm room. Her roommate had yet to arrive, and she desperately hoped the other girl did not have a preference for the right or left side of the room. Tucking her belongings as far against the left side wall as possible, Kale chewed her lip.  _ Waiting _ . She adjusted her ponytail and tugged on her bangs. Unpacking was… well, what if her roommate really wanted the left side? It just seemed… So final. 

Her phone beeped, a little alarm telling her it was time to head to First-Year Orientation. Unpacking would have to wait. 

“God this is so boring, yadda yadda. Cabba, are you hearing this bullshit?”

“Caulifla, please,” Cabba held up a hand and pushed his friend away. “You’re going to get us in trouble.” She leaned heavily on him. He raised his lip and shoved her hair out of his face. “Dammit, Caulifla. Behave yourself!” 

Caulifla groaned and pushed Cabba hard once. He winced and rubbed his shoulder, glowering at her. 

“You’re no fun,” she huffed. “Just like in high school.”

He shot her a look that clearly said to shut up. She rolled her eyes and cast her gaze around the dorm lobby; it seemed to be a mix of upper and lower classmen, with the older crew holding back yawns of boredom as the hall director read off lists of rules. She hadn’t even been to her dorm room yet; which girl was her new roommate? Cabba, at least, was her neighbor across the hall so if her roommate was a total drag she at least had a friend nearby to torment. 

Her eye fell on a girl at the outskirts of the room, seemingly trying to sink into the wall and hide behind her hair. She frowned, watching the girl’s expression, and tried to guess if she were shy or afraid of the world. Ignoring the RA’s long-winded droning on about this or that rule that she would almost certainly be breaking by the following weekend and pushed her way towards the girl. 

“Hey,” she whispered, slouching against the wall. “I’m Caulifla, room 226. You?”

The eye she could see widened exponentially. 

“I’m… Kale. 2...226”

Caulifla grinned wolfishly 

“Awesome.” 


End file.
